Nanabake
The Nanabake (七化け, Nanabake) is a group of renowned assassins both born and contracted by the Land of Wind. It's name has grown far beyond it's original country borders and spread fear upon distant lands. During times of battle, just hearing rumor of the Nanabake's arrival send enemy officer's and lords into frenzy panics. Entire battles have been stopped to prepare for their appearance. They are compared to other murderous groups but hold a more ominous aura, as there isn't a true way to identify a Nanabake member besides a mysterious symbol upon their person. Joining the Nanabake is a honorable but seldom experience. Not even the Kazekage holds power over their ranks. High positioned officials are only able to send a reccomendation. And even those are viewed with extreme scrutiny. Only one exception has ever existed in their lifetime. A warrior who was rather sought out by the group itself and forced to join. The group itself possesses such secrecy that it's true number of members are up for debate. During times of diplomatic meetings, the Kazekage has told those concerned with their usage that not even she knows how many members there are. She, and through a neutral agreement, only has knowledge of the leader. As that is the only person she condults business with. As to how many members wear this title, it is popular to say "7-777". Since only the leader truly appears as themself, it is impossible to count each member due to their similar identity. Naming conventions are completely dropped with their leader being known as Seven. This mystery has caused ridiculous counts. Some suspect thousands while others believe it's only one. The Nanabake are known for doing missions mainly for high ranked officials of Sunagakure. As a method of securing funds, the Kazekage is known for sending their contracts to other villages as well. Lords and rulers outside the Land of Wind are able to request usage of the Nanabake. Although a high cost, their extreme proficiency and unrivaled mastery over stealth and weaponry makes every coin worth it. There is only one rule. Missions involving outside employment cannot involve actions which directly or indirectly effect Sunagakure. The Nanabake are weapons to be utilized against other villages. And such put Sunagakure at a higher position. Shichisama (死地様,Shichisama) is a title given to the Nanabake leader. They control the organizations structure as well as directs the overall movement of the Nanabake. They are also often tasked with the most difficult missions which they often bring along their most trusted agents. Due to the Leader possessing a title and power which rivaled that of the first Nanabake, all others pledge their loyalty and life for their Lord. They become nothing more than tools or weapons for their disposal. Some lords use this gift selfishly, while others utilize it to better the Nanabake as a whole. Either way, those who abuse this power usually have a short reign. Due to their undying loyalty, each Nanabake member has a seal branded upon their skin. The leader is passed on a special contract key which allows them to summon other Nanabake at their leisure. Rather than a forced summoning, the leader simply sends out a call to be answered. Depending on how many required, those who are willing, allow themselves to appear before their lord. And such, serve their every wish. Granting Shichisama access to an army, servent or bodyguard at all times. . Overview There are many methods of becoming a Nanabake. Powerful shinobi are often sought out by a leader, or offered an invitation. However, the Nanabake practice a horrid art known as orphan breeding. From their first generation, the Nanabake would kidnap orphans or even create them through horrid actions and train them as assassin's. Their emotions were completely erased and sense of self destroyed. For generations, the constant collection of Orphans created an organization whose true size went unknown. To be a Nanabake is more than being a simple minded killer. It's to enjoy the art of murder, delve deep into the science of one's mind and become a puppeteer of the highest caliber. The first law or concept which the Nanabake follows is that of hiding within plain sight. Only the unskilled require cheap gimmicks and darkness to perform murders. A Nanabake can murder a feudal lord in broad daylight without casting so much a glancing eye. Each member possesses a different personality, one that cannot be broken through. This personality is recognized through their very mask. They adopted the first Nanabake's philosophy as their own. However, very few can utilize the hundreds of personalities he possessed. The thousands of facades the greatest Assassin shifted through each day. Yet, each member is known for taking on a specific disguise. In total, there are seven hundred seventy seven persona's for one to undertake. And an infinite amount to be discovered. It is this concept that makes Nanabake nigh impossible to capture. They are mother's, father's, daughters, lovers, priest, cleaners, medical shinobi, and much more. One can simply eat at a restaurant while unknowingly surrounded by hundreds of Nanabake at any given time. Even members have a hard time distinguishing other members in plain sight. It is only through a specific phrase that a Nanabake can be proven; "I am one with Seven Names." It is a direct reference to the first Nanabake assassin and a tale only those under that title possess knowledge of. When in public, Nanabake communicate among one another using special code words. Simple phrases and everyday sayings can possess a darker meaning. It is a tongue which every Nanabake understands fully. They are also unsurpassed in the art of stealth. For a Nanabake, they are able to walk without making a sound. Their movements often go unnoticed. Nanabake are also known for being able to infiltrate the most impregnable fortresses. The seven deadly sins are just one of many weapons in their arsenal. Guards have been bribed, politicians seduced. Daughters kidnapped and leaders forced to enter a wrathful rage. The Nanabake are masters of destroying foundation. A concept which tells that nothing can stand if it's foundation has been erased. So rather than full on attacks, Nanabake members spend time with actions which seem small. This way, when it's time to act, their enemies wheels suddenly break. Or their sword falls off it's hilt. Thus causing them to be gifted in the art of sabotage. A Nanabake Leader isn't just one who is extremely stealthy, but a warrior whose prowess has spread fear throughout a country. To become a Nanabake leader is to be a master of an artform. Only then will Nanabake consider one eligible. They must be rivaled to almost none as their abilities control the lives of hundreds if not thousands across the country. Under the current Leader, Zenjou, the Nanabake has spread it's influence through the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Entire families are nothing more than facades used to gather information. Hundreds of sleeper agents lie in wait until they are called upon. The Nanabake utilize a special communication system as a way to manage missions and contracts. When on becomes a Nanabake they are given a unique scroll. This scroll is imprinted with the seal linked to the Yūrei Calling Technique. Invisible unless chakra is flowed through, the seal shows the information being transfered through the ghost invoking. One activated, there are hundreds to thousands of missions to accept In order to contact them, one must feed chakra into a seal before performing a special set of hand seals. Within the seal, they should describe the nature of their mission, the location, how they wish for it to be carried out and any additional details. These missions are then sent directly to the Nanabake's special scrolls they carry. Nanabake are able to return to their base at anytime to accept a contract. Acceptance is shown by the issuer's scroll being set a light without actually burning. Nanabake are in no means obligated to accept instantly. There have been cases of unrewarding missions waiting days, weeks and even months to be accepted. This practice is done to entice issuers to offer the best payment. As mentioned before, when not on a mission, Nanabake are used as a variety of different positions from sleeper agents, spies, thieves, bodyguards and much more. They gather information and funds doing local jobs for future purposes. There is also a special branch located in each country known as Recruiters. These agents recruit members of all age, from children to elders, from different backgrounds for a variety of purposes. A commmon practice involves raising orphans and brainwashing them so they become absolute soldiers. The Nanabake base is an unknown mansion upon a mountain located somewhere in the Land of Wind. From the outside, it looks similar to an old empty temple. But within it lies the treasures of the Nanabake. It is their base of options. Those stationed there are tasked with protecting the most imporantant scrolls. The Treasury Scroll, Master Scroll and Astral Scroll. Although not a scroll, this includes their grand library. A large collection of records that contain information about almost everything and everybody. Generations of seals, tricks and techniques protects each scroll and their special library. It is here all business is sorted from across the Lands and sent to Nanabake. Nanbake are able to enter this location using a special Astral technique. This occurs during meetings in which the Leader must discuss future plans. Although tied to Sunagakure, there true affiliation is with themselves. Agents have done jobs for every land, village and town. They exist next door, down the road and across the street. They run everything from restaurants, brothels, to libraries. There are even agents in the militaries of the major five villages. Information is not traded to Sunagakure so easily. There are loads upon loads of secrets that Nanabake agents know, which are kept hidden from Sunagakure. Sunagakure is treated like any other client, and must pay for everything. Zenjou's Goal Zenjou elevated to Shichisama after killing the previous leader. Whereas most would commit the atrocious betrayal for personal gain, Zenjou's murderous rampage occured once he heard that the previous leader planned on assassinating the Sixth Kazekage followed by inducing an era of chaos. All in hopes of selfishly chasing infamy and self-worth.... Zenjou as the shichisama has brought upon great change. Enough that the Nanabake have entered an extremely prosperous era. Zenjou utilizes the Nanabake to cleanse the world of evil and protect Sunagakure completely. In a way, the Nanabake are demons who sacrifice their humanity to destroy or recruit other devils. First and foremost, Zenjou utilizes their abilities to remove corrupted officials from office.... History The Nanabake have existed for generations within the Land of Wind. Rather, it comprised itself of a loose group of extremely skillful assassins. Their alliance was pledged to no country. They performed millions of contracts and played a hand in various key factors in history. It began as a legend. A nameless Assassin who travelled across the desert sands. Said to be an immortal demon who used generations of percieved knowledge over dark arts to better himself. Those who holds the Nanabake title knows this to be partially true. The first Assassin was a nameless traveller. Actually he was a former friend of Monzaemon Chikamatsu. An entainer, he was renowned as a master of disguise. He transformed into a man of many faces. Hence where his nameless monikor stemmed from. He'd undergo multiple persona's at a time. And even steal other lives for his own purpose. A loving husband, a caring brother, ruler, advisor, treasurer-it became endless. His greatest power was the ability to hide in plain sight. To kill one without having to resort to shadows. But as old age started to take it's toll, he decided to find a group of prestigious warriors and pass on his teachings. Which lead to the first generation who eventually became known as The Nanabake. They existed everywhere in the Land of Wind. Their art surpassed assassination and eventually evolved into espionage and sabotage. Once Sunagakure became established as a village, the Nanabake planted various seeds within it's infrastructure. They were everywhere and nowhere. Impossible to trace, yet hard to lose. For every warrior to believe their existence to be nothing more than a rumor, a myth...A wife awoke to the harsh reality that is a husband's corpse. With Sunagakure's eventual growth, it became known that Kazekage's started dying at a young age. Excluding the two previous Kage's, Gaara and his Father, every Kage had met their end by an assassin. The Nanabake played a huge part in the third Kazekage's mysterious death by supplying his murderer, Sasori, with his deadly poison. The Nanabake used it's legendary status, intricate web of spies and mystical background to spread rumor and panic throughout the lands. This phenomenon became known as a curse. But little did Sunagakure shinobi realize, this curse was actually the Nanabake. After the fourth great war, Gaara turned his attention to this horrid mystery. Originally, his council feared dealing with the Nanabake, as they began to believe it a natural cycle. For every great ruler, an Assassin must end his reign. But Gaara thought otherwise. He lured their master out through a clever plot and forced a conversation. Knowing that destroying the Nanabake would be impossible. For every one killed, three would reappear. And without any knowledge of their organizaiton or even their base, how could one truly destroy such a group? They existed almost as a concept if anything. So rather than deal with the trouble, Gaara offered a better deal. They shall continue their work, but under the guidance of the Kazekage. Of course previous kage's hoped to utilize their prowess but this situation differed. Gaara gave them freedom, a choice, and all the riches they could enjoy. Proceeds from each contract would remain untaxed. They kept all of their earnings, and even loot they gathered. Also, the Nanabake only had to have their leader known to the Kazekage and Land of Wind Daimyō. Almost one sided, Gaara ultimately revealed his own personal terms. The Nanabake could no longer be used against Land of Wind inhabitants unless instructed by one of it's leaders. And although they could accept contracts from other countries, their blades must never touch Sunagakure flesh. In return, Sunagakure would outright support them. Any issues they cause, or troubles they cross, Sunagakure shall stand behind Nanabake. It was perfect. He accepted of course. Some say it was Gaara's prowess and own legendary status which forced him to accept. While others believe that the previous Seven understood that more good would come by allying themselves with a village rather than being freelance assassins. Almost instantly, they could see their rewards. Contracts began to flow as Sunagakure possessed more networking power than a simple band of assassins. And with each contract came great spoils. Their name also spread far and wide since they could also increase their own weaponry. Soon, the Nanabake reached a golden age. Their power almost tripled upon recruiting their current Shichisama. A Kaguya warrior from distant lands, his abilities went unrivaled. He soon became the youngest Shinobi to hold the title as Shichi. Under his rule, Zenjou brought them to a status which rivaled that of the first Nanabake himself. Some call Lord Kaguya his reincarnation while other believe that he shall surpass his might. Due to the Fourth Shinobi War's devestating effects, orphans were created at an extreme rate. Chaos left hundreds without parents, which lead to the Nanabake recieving an unimaginable amount of members. After becoming both the Land of Wind Daimyō and current Shichisama, Zenjou decided that his involvement would place his loved one's in extreme danger. It was then that he introduced a new, highly secretive group known only as Kaishakunin. The group is lead by an extremely mysterious figure who goes by Zenjou's title. Eventually, Zenjou revealed his intention. That the figure, actually called Yamada Asaemon, is simply an avatar for Zenjou to act through. Yamada is in charge of Zenjou's higher priority targets as well as handling serious situations. Although the Nanabake are allowed to watch Zenjou in public, none are able to speak with him about matters. Instead, they must contact a member of the Kaishakunin. Who Zenjou shares a mental link with. The Seven Hundred and Seventy Seven Disguises The Seven Hundred and Seventy Seven Disguises is a code which all Nanabake follow. Before one is a true Assassin, a Nanabake must recite each disguise perfectly. The disguises are the true principles of a ninja. By mastering this principle, a Nanabake has become a god of hiding in plain sight. It is this concept which brings absolute fear to those around. A Nanabake can be anyting and nothing. Everywhere and nowhere. All yet die. They have substituted lovers, impersonated military officials and switched children. Known Missions End the Land of Fire Daimyō *Assigned to: Zenjou *Outcome: Success A contract offered by Shikaniku Nara, it was created when Zenjou first joined the Nanabake. Perhaps his turning point, he single handily massacred the entire family of the Land of Fire Daimyō. It was done both out of duty and of his personal feelings towards a previous ally who was mistreated at the hands of the Daimyō, Here, he killed children, women and those innocent. An action which darkened his heart. Also, Shikaniku learned of Zenjou which lead to him eventually figuring out that he was the Nanabake leader. Perhaps the only one outside the Nanabake to know such a powerful secret. Trivia *The Kanji used in Bake is also used in Bakemono, or Monster. *Shichisama is another aspect of Zenjou's reference to Seven. As Nanabake Leader, Shichisama means "A Place to Die". However, it can also mean Lord Seven. Which is also applicable as Zenjou is the Seventh Kazekage.